The Heat Is On
by rubycaspar
Summary: John and Teyla get stuck in a transporter. That's pretty much it for plot...


Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.

Spoilers – None that I can think of.

Plot – Ah yes, I've heard of that… definitely rings a bell…

A/N – This was written for Camy's challenge, in which she demanded a hot, scorching, blazing fic. I hope this one suffices ;-)

_**The Heat Is On**_

"So Teyla, I've made a decision," said John as they strode towards the transporter.

"What decision?" Asked Teyla curiously, slowing down.

John smirked. "I've decided that today is the day I'm going to beat you." He twirled one of his bantos sticks in his hand as if to prove his point.

Teyla smiled and raised an eyebrow. "We shall see," she said. "I hope you have been practising."

They stepped into the transporter and waited for the doors to close behind them. John touched the screen where the gym was located. Nothing happened. He touched the screen again. The door remained obstinately closed.

Teyla reached up and touched the screen in another location. The doors stayed shut. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he tapped his earpiece, frowning.

"Sheppard to McKay, come in," he said.

The radio crackled. "_McKay here_."

"Rodney, Teyla and I are stuck in a transporter."

"_What do you mean 'stuck'?_"

"The doors won't open."

"_Have you tried touching the screen?_"

"Oh, what a fantastic idea, why didn't we think of that? Of _course_ we've touched the screen Rodney! It's not working!"

"_Alright, alright, let me get to the control room and see what's going on. Which transporter did you get into?_"

"By the locker rooms."

"_Okay, bear with me a minute. Don't go anywhere_."

"Ha-dee-ha. Hurry up. Sheppard out."

Teyla, who had been listening to the conversation on her own radio, raised her eyebrows at John.

"I'm sure Rodney will sort this out in no time," John said.

Teyla nodded. "I hope so," she said. "It is very warm in here."

John hadn't noticed while he was talking to McKay, but now he realised she was right. It was _really_ warm in the transporter, and their body heat in such a confined space was going to make it a lot hotter, very quickly.

Fast on the heels of that thought came the thought that Teyla was very, _very _close – less than a foot away from him. And she was wearing her amazing sparring outfit with the huge slits in the skirt and the halter top showing off her midriff and her hair was up…

_No, bad John! Get a grip! _

John took a deep breath and leant back on the wall, as far away from Teyla as possible. It only got him a foot of space.

Teyla followed his example and also leaned back, against the opposite wall.

John searched for something to say. "So…"

Teyla quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

They smiled at each other in the silence that followed. John wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or relieved when Rodney's voice came over the radio.

"_Sheppard? Come in?_"

"I'm here. Still here."

"_Right, well, you might be there for a while longer._"

"What? What's going on?"

"_I'm not really sure – for some reason the entire transporter network is down. Luckily you and Teyla are the only ones trapped."_

"Lucky us."

"_It shouldn't be too long. I'll keep you posted_. _McKay out_."

"No, wait – McKay!"

Sheppard stood in front of the control screen and touched it again. Nothing happened. He tried again and got the same result.

"John?"

Sheppard made a non-committal sound and tried again. It still didn't work.

"John…"

He had to get out of here. The temperature was rising by the minute and Teyla was just too close to be saying his name like that. He wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He just had to make sure he didn't touch her.

Teyla laid her hand on his arm as he went to press the screen again. Damn.

"John, let Rodney fix it," she said quietly.

John dropped his arm and she dropped her hand. They stood looking at each other in silence. To have something to do, John stepped back and pulled out the front of his t-shirt, fanning himself with it.

"Phew, it's getting really hot in here!" He said.

Teyla nodded. "Yes," she said. "I was going to suggest sparring, but I fear that it might be a little too warm for that."

John smirked. "Oh, you're just scared because I'm going to win," he said.

Teyla smirked back. "You are correct, of course," she said. "I am absolutely terrified."

John shook his head. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Teyla," he said. He couldn't help smiling though.

Teyla took a step towards him. "I am curious, though," she said. "How _are _you planning on beating me?"

John swallowed. "Er… um, nice try Teyla, but if I told you that I'd lose my edge," he said. He hoped she didn't notice the fact that his voice suddenly got quite a bit higher, and also that she would _step back_.

Teyla smiled and stepped back, leaning against the wall the screen was on. John found himself disappointed that she _had_ stepped back, even though she was only a foot away. He really had it bad.

Movement, he decided. He needed to move. He stood up and started to pace – of course this meant taking two steps in one direction and then two in another, and stepping over Teyla's feet every time. He stopped after pacing three times. There were two reasons for this - one; it was oppressively hot and movement had _not _been a good idea, and two; Teyla reached out a hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

He turned to face her when she touched him – she was still leaning against the wall, and he stood directly in front of her. They were impossibly close, and her hand was still on his arm.

"You… stop pacing John," Teyla said softly.

John swallowed. "I can't just stand there and do nothing," he said.

He didn't know who started it, and quite frankly he didn't care. Teyla's lips were on his and that was all that mattered.

The kiss started out soft, their lips gently moving together. Teyla's hand slid up John's arm onto his shoulder as he rested his hand on her hip. Teyla's lips parted between his and John was lost.

They surged towards each other hungrily, their tongues tangling together as they pressed as close as possible. The kiss was hot and hurried – John knew Teyla wanted him as much as he did her, and the thought almost drove him wild with desire. John's hands didn't stop moving, roving over her back, her shoulders, and through her hair. Teyla's arms were tight round John's neck, holding him as close to her as possible as the kiss continued.

They fell back against the wall as John's hand slid over her hip and down her thigh. She lifted her knee and hooked her heel behind his calf, forcing him even closer to her, and still they carried on kissing.

Teyla's hands were suddenly under his shirt against his bare skin, and John groaned into her mouth, desperately wanting to continue touching her, and have her touch him. But he knew they couldn't. Any moment now Rodney would fix the transporter. And even if he didn't – even if it took him hours – he would be damned if his and Teyla's first time was going to be in a small square box where he could hardly move.

He lifted his lips from hers to tell her that they had to stop, but one sight of her swollen lips and the look she gave from beneath her heavy eyelids caused John to lose all self-control. He pressed up against her again, trailing heated kisses down the column of her neck. He was sure that the temperature in the transporter must have doubled in the past minute – Teyla's hands felt like they were burning a trail as they moved over his chest. She moaned as he suckled on the base of her throat.

"_Sheppard? Teyla? Come in?_"

John hurriedly took a step back from Teyla, who slid her hands out from under his shirt and stepped to one side, as far away as possible.

John fought to get his breathing under control.

"Sheppard here."

"_Why'd it take you so long to answer?_"

"What? It didn't. What's going on?"

"_I think I've fixed the problem. Try it again._"

John glanced at Teyla. She looked back at him with an expression he'd never seen before, and found hard to read. He stepped up to the screen and pressed the location for the gyms.

The doors behind him slid open and cool air rushed into the transporter. He turned around. They were by the gyms.

John cleared his throat and looked at Teyla, unsure of what to say. He didn't regret what had just happened – in fact he hoped for a repeat of it very soon – but he knew from experience that he _never _said the right thing in this kind of situation.

"So, er…" _Oh yeah, well said. _

Teyla shook her head and stepped forward. She pressed the screen behind him and the doors slid shut. They opened again a second later, and John saw they were on the corridor where Teyla's quarters were situated. Teyla retrieved her bantos sticks from the floor and then straightened up. She walked straight out of the transporter.

A few steps away she stopped and looked over her shoulder with what could only be described as a 'come-to-bed' expression. Deciding that bantos sticks were a commodity easily replaceable, John hastened to comply.

_XXX_

Ronon walked up behind Rodney in the control room. "Well, did you do it?" He asked.

Rodney nodded as he stood up. "Yep," he said. "I could only keep them in there for six minutes though – the energy given off by the transporters creates a lot of residual heat."

Ronon shrugged. "If John needed more than five minutes, he's not worth knowing," he said.

And with that, the boys went to lunch.

_The End_


End file.
